


String Theory

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drunk Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lies, M/M, Manhandling, Naked Cuddling, Pet Names, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean Winchester, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean's been dreading this day since he found out about it: his soul mates are getting married... to each other. Not to him. And, since he can see their red strings, he knows they aren't soul mates and that the officiant won't go through with the ceremony. At least, that's what hethinksuntil Castiel and Benny approach him with an impossible ask.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	String Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This fic is based on this prompt:
> 
> The Red String of Fate exists, and only some people have the ability to see the strings, and these people can actually cut strings and knot other people’s strings in to alter the soulmate laws. Your best friend’s wedding is tomorrow and they know you can see the string. They ask you to help them defy the laws of the universe and help them be with the person they love even though they know that’s not their soulmate. You know they love each other so much so you help them, even though the person your best friend’s marrying/your best friend is your soulmate.
> 
> It was actually super fun to write and I'm really pleased with how this turned out :D
> 
> Big thank you to [fpwoper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper) for beta reading this for me!

His suit is hot and scratchy and he feels like he’s overheating. He’s not sure how they’re going to pull this off—their strings don’t connect, it’s not like the government will just let them marry each other. The officiant will check their strings and the ceremony will come to a screeching, awkward halt and Dean will die of embarrassment. Being the only one people know who can see the strings is stressful, and the fact that his two best friends are going to be outed as non-soulmates and he didn’t even have the balls to tell them? He’ll be a laughing stock and Cas and Benny will never speak to him again. 

“Dean? Can we speak with you?”

It’s Castiel’s voice. He’d know that warm, whiskey-smooth tone washing over him anywhere. The smell of his cologne follows not long after, a scent that reminds Dean of coming home. He hates that that’s his first thought, but there’s no point even trying to suppress it now. He’s been in love with Castiel since he was six, and he usually doesn’t even notice those things anymore. 

“Sure,” he murmurs, turning to flash a smile at Castiel. It doesn’t reach his eyes. “Be right there.”

Castiel nods and closes the door to the suite. Dean’ll have to show in a moment, so he takes what little time he has left to suck in a deep, soothing breath and smooth a hand down his tie. He nods once, just to himself, and turns on his heel to head back to the groom’s suite. 

He finds both Benny and Cas inside, with none of the other groomsmen in sight. It’s disconcerting, to say the least. Benny and Cas weren’t even supposed to see each other until the ceremony, and they both look like they’ve run over Dean’s dog with their car. 

“What’s goin’ on, guys, you’re makin’ me nervous.”

“We wanna talk to you ‘bout somethin’, cher. It’s… kinda important.” Benny’s voice wobbles, something Dean’s never actually heard before. Benny’s nervous. It’s not unexpected, it _is_ his wedding day, but why does it seem like they’re nervous specifically to speak to him?

“Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything. What’s up?”

Castiel clears his throat and rests a hand on Benny’s arm. “You can see them. Can you alter them, as well?”

Dean’s mouth draws down in the echoes of a frown and he nods just once. “Why?”

“Can you alter ours?” Castiel asks softly, thumb rubbing mindlessly over Benny’s arm.

The words swim through Dean’s head, foggy and incomprehensible. They can’t actually be asking him to do this, can they? The fines for retying strings are astronomical, and Dean’s barely scraping by as is. That’s not even touching on the fact that they’re _his_ soulmates. Not that they know that, of course, but still. 

They seem to recognize his hesitance and smile reassuringly. Before they can even speak, though, Dean’s brain clicks into gear and he realizes what they’ve just admitted in so many words.

“You knew,” he whispers, a mix of anger and fear in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asks gently, like Dean’s some scared animal that spooks easily. 

“You, you asked me to alter them. You didn’t ask me if you were soulmates. You _know_ you’re not soulmates, which means someone told you. Why didn’t you have them do it?” The anger is rapidly overtaking the fear. They know they’re not soulmates, which means someone _told_ them they’re not soulmates. Someone who could have probably altered their strings for them. Instead, they’re asking Dean to put his entire life at risk to knot their strings.

“W-we… it wasn’t really an option,” Cas stammers out after several minutes, exchanging a panicked glance with Benny.

Dean scoffs. “Bullshit, almost everyone who sees strings can knot them, but you’re asking _me_ to risk everything to knot your strings. Shows how much you care,” he huffs, halfway toward stalking out when Benny grabs onto his arm, the gentle but firm grip holding him right where he is.

“He ain’t lyin’, cher. It wasn’t an option. _You_ told us.”

Dean turns to scoff at him. “I didn’t tell you shit, you’ve never even asked if you were soulmates before now.”

Benny and Cas exchange a long look like they’re having a conversation through their eyes, and then Castiel’s shoulders sag in defeat and he hangs his head in what Dean can only assume is shame.

“You did tell us. You just… weren’t aware of it. My birthday a few years ago, the three of us got drunk and played truth or dare, remember?” Dean nods dumbly. The night is still a hazy mess in his head, no doubt due to the metric ton of alcohol he’d consumed that night, but he doesn’t remember saying anything about them not being soulmates… they weren’t even together at the time.

Benny seems to see that he’s floundering, so he pats Cas on the shoulder and takes over. “You admitted while you were drunk that we were your soulmates. We’ve been tryin’ to get you to tell us that sober for years now, but you’re awful tight-lipped about that kinda stuff. We thought maybe we could egg you on by dating, but then you were so cool about it and we…” he glances at Castiel, his shoulders rising and falling in a small shrug. “We kinda started to have feelings for each other.”

Dean swallows. He sees where this is going. Not only is he one of the few people in the world with two soulmates, but he’s also being rejected by both of them so they can marry each other. “Right. That’s… that’s just perfect. I’m… Well, I won’t lie and say that I’m happy for you, but if it’s what you really want…” he trails off, waving a hand at them. He’s not sure it conveys his agreement to knot their strings, but he can’t bring himself to say those words out loud, so he doesn’t bother.

“No, Dean, you’re not understanding us. We may have feelings for each other, sure, but Benny and I have both been in love with you for a very long time. I spent most of my adolescence and all of my teenage years fantasizing about being with you, and Benny’s been after you since the moment you met.”

Dean blinks at Castiel, then raises an eyebrow at Benny. “That true?”

Benny shrugs, though his cheeks are a little redder than they’d been only moments ago. “Suppose so, yeah. Thought you ‘n Cas were a thing for quite a while ‘fore Cas set me straight on that.”

“I don’t understand why you didn’t just ask me. I know a lot of people wouldn’t believe it, but you know I wouldn’t lie to you both,” Dean says with a frown. Castiel and Benny both roll their eyes at him.

“Cher, c’mon, if we’d asked you point-blank, you woulda disappeared ‘fore we got to say our piece. In hindsight, we probably shoulda asked and not kept this whole charade up, but we’re a couple’a dumbasses,” Benny finishes with a shrug. 

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, I’ll say. So you… you still want me?”

Benny and Cas both roll their eyes and then they’re tugging Dean closer, squishing him in between them in something reminiscent of a hug, though it’s more like Benny and Cas just want him close. 

“Of course we still want you, Dean,” Castiel murmurs into his hair, arms wound tightly around Dean’s waist. “Perhaps not a marriage at the moment, since you should have some time to think about it—”

“I don’t need time,” Dean interrupts with a quick shake of his head. “If you both want me, I’ll marry you right now.”

“Cher, you sure about that? You ain’t even dated either of us.”

Dean shrugs. “Don’t need to, man. I’ve been in love with Cas since I was six and with you since you brought Sammy’s soup to him when he was sick.”

Benny blinks down at him. “That was two weeks after we met.”

Dean grins. “I know. So are we doin’ this or what?” 

He thinks Benny and Cas exchange a look over his head, though he can’t be sure. They keep him sandwiched between them for a moment longer before they both nod and take a step back. 

Benny’s lips are the first to meet Dean’s. They’re warm and soft and his beard scratches against Dean’s face but the only thing he can think about is how that would feel against the insides of his thighs. Or his ass. Or both. 

Castiel steps in next. He’s far more tentative than Benny had been, soft and unsure. Dean winds an arm around his waist and smiles against his lips, and then Castiel’s licking into his mouth like he’s hungry for whatever Dean will give him.

They’re interrupted by a rather insistent knock on the door, one that’s so abrupt that it startles them away from each other. 

“I don’t know what you two are doing in there but the ceremony’s starting in two minutes, you really shouldn’t be late for your own wedding!” It’s Charlie’s voice. Dean only vaguely remembers seeing her earlier in the morning, but he’s not surprised she’s taken charge in his absence. 

“Thank you, Charlie, we’ll be right there,” Castiel answers calmly, shooting Dean a small smile.

Benny’s fingers slip between Dean’s and he gives a reassuring squeeze. “Ready, cher?”

Dean nods without hesitation, so Castiel takes his other hand and the three of them make their way to the ceremony space. 

It takes a bit of finagling—their officiant has never done a polyamorous ceremony before, but Charlie whips up the laws and customs on her phone before Dean can even finish asking her for them—but eventually the three of them are standing under the flower and greenery-filled arch, holding each other’s hands with huge grins on their faces. 

The ceremony itself is probably nothing to write home about, but then again Dean’s in full-on panic mode for about half of it. Benny’s right, he _hasn’t_ dated either of them. Is it enough that they’re his soulmates? He’s been in love with Castiel for most of his life, and sure, he’d fantasized about spending the rest of his life with Castiel, growing old, raising some kids, and having a little house out in the country. He’s got the house already but having someone—or rather, two someones—to share it with would be so much better. Benny fits into that perfectly, as well. He’s always wanted his own restaurant, and Dean certainly has the land to build one for him, if that’s what he wants. 

A gentle squeeze to his right hand snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks up to find Castiel shooting him a reassuring smile. Before he knows it, they’re saying their vows and being pronounced husbands. Benny reaches for him first, his large, warm hand finding Dean’s cheek as he guides Dean into a kiss that’s far more chaste than Dean would like, though he supposes they _are_ in front of all of their friends and families. Castiel’s next, threading a hand through Dean’s hair as he pulls him into a deeper kiss than Benny’s, one that has Dean’s cheeks heating up. It’s over far too quickly for his liking, but then Benny and Cas are kissing and he can’t find it in himself to complain. The officiant knots their strings as their guests disperse for cocktail hour and then it’s over. They’re officially married. 

The reception flies by. Dean helped plan most of it, so he knows what’s coming and when it’s coming, but it’s entirely different participating in all the traditions. He gets cake shoved into his face by _both_ of his husbands—husbands, the thought of that applying to Benny and Cas makes him giddy—and they end up forgoing the first dance to spend more time partying with their friends. It’s busy and perfect and Dean wouldn’t change a thing, even though his inclusion had been so last-minute and led to a few hiccups. 

The worst of those hiccups is revealed when they’re let into the honeymoon suite.

The room is beyond tiny. The bed is maybe a queen size at best, definitely not something Benny and Cas alone could have fit in, much less with the addition of Dean himself. The bathroom barely has enough room for one person to turn around in, and Benny doesn’t even fit in the shower. It takes the three of them all of a minute and a half to decide they’re going to go stay at Dean’s house instead. 

Dean’s ranch-style house is dark when they get there. It’s well after midnight, after all, but the soft sound of crickets and the distant snuffles of the horses in the barn for the night soothes any nerves Dean might’ve had. 

“I’ve always loved this place,” Cas murmurs as they all pile inside. His voice is quiet, almost like he’s talking to himself, but it brings a smile to Dean’s face. He and Cas had never really grown up anywhere they would’ve called home, so the fact that Castiel enjoys the place Dean’s come to call home is more than he ever could’ve hoped for.

“I don’t want you to give up your apartment if you guys like it but you’re more than welcome to move here,” Dean offers tentatively.

“Uh-huh, we’ll worry about that tomorrow, don’t y’all think? Right now…” Benny trails off, a glint of something Dean can’t quite name shining in his eyes. 

Castiel laughs. “I know it’s our wedding night, but keep it in your pants. Maybe Dean doesn’t want that just yet.”

Dean makes a strangled noise somewhere between a whine and a moan. “No, no, Dean _definitely_ wants that.”

Benny turns to Cas with a smirk and cocks an eyebrow at him. “See? You joinin’ us?”

Cas grins. “Of course. You’re not getting Dean all to yourself on our wedding night.”

Dean thinks he might be drooling, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He’s wanted them both for so damn long, he’s not going to get all up in his head when he finally gets to have them.

Benny heads toward the back of the house first, Dean’s hand clutched tightly in his own. Castiel follows close behind, one hand brushing over the small of Dean’s back as they make their way back to the master bedroom. Someone closes the door and someone else flicks the lights on, but Dean’s too concerned with what’s about to happen to differentiate who does what. 

“Dean,” Benny breathes out, crowding him up against the door. This thick arms bracket Dean’s head and Dean suddenly feels like he can’t breathe. “Get outta your head, mon cher. Let us take care o’ ya tonight.”

Dean shivers, grabbing at the front of Benny’s shirt. “Doesn’t have to be just me, there’s three of us here,” he manages to get out, biting his lip as Benny kisses along his neck. 

“Benny and I have been together for years, Dean. Sure, at first it was a ruse, but after a while…” Castiel trails off with a small, wistful smile. “Let us focus on you tonight.”

Dean gives a shaky nod, allowing the two of them to lead him to his own bed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks he should laugh at how backwards that is, but he’s entirely too focused on the men in front of him to care.

Castiel kisses him first and Dean thinks he could just about die right there. If he’d thought Castiel’s kiss earlier was hot, this one singes him. It’s all grasping hands and insistent lips on his and he must look like a rumpled mess by the time Cas finally pulls away. Not that it matters all that much since almost immediately, Benny steps toward them and helps Castiel divest Dean of his suit jacket and tie. Benny flashes him a grin and cocks an eyebrow.

“You overly attached to that shirt, Dean?”

Dean blinks, shaking his head quickly. “N-no, why?”

Benny’s grin turns feral and he captures Dean in a heated kiss. He almost forgets about Benny’s question but then there’s a distinct popping sound as every single button on Dean’s dress shirt flies off. Dean should scoff or be indignant about Benny ruining his shirt, but all he can think about is how fucking _hot_ that was. 

“Have you ever been with a man, Dean?” Castiel purrs, tilting Dean’s face to his own and kissing him again, his lips a warm, welcome pressure against his own. 

“Y-yeah, a couple times,” Dean breathes, twisting a hand into Castiel’s hair as Benny strips him of his dress pants and socks. It’s weird being so close to naked in front of his two best friends— _husbands_ , his brain reminds him, and then he’s instantly on board. “Never been with people as hot as you two, though,” he adds with a wink and a cocky grin that turns more genuine when both Benny and Cas smile at that. 

“We’ll see if we can’t fix that tonight, love,” Castiel murmurs, carding a hand through Dean’s hair. “Do you want to bottom? Benny and I have been fantasizing about you for a long time.”

Dean shivers and nods quickly. It’s been a while since he’s bottomed for anyone but just the thought of one or both of them inside of him has him embarrassingly hard. “What’ve you been fantasizing about?”

Benny grins, one hand sliding down to grope Dean’s ass. “You in the middle of us. He’s been dyin’ to have you in him and I’ve been dyin’ to feel your ass since I first saw it.”

Dean chokes out a laugh, grabbing Cas’s shirt and pulling him closer, sighing as Castiel’s lips meet his own. “Want that so bad, I’ve wanted you both for so damn long.”

Castiel hums, brushing a hand through Benny’s short strands as he kisses down Dean’s neck. “I think that can be arranged, love. First things first, would you like to open me up or watch Benny do it?”

Dean shudders under their wandering hands, head thumping back against the door. “W-wanna watch if that’s okay. I don’t want to—”

“You’re not encroaching,” Castiel assures quietly, smiling gently and brushing a thumb along Dean’s cheek. “Benny and I may have feelings for each other but we’ve been in love with you for a long time. You’ve always had a spot here, physically or not.”

Benny nods in agreement, threading his fingers through Castiel’s hair with a smirk. “C’mon, angel, let’s give him a show, hm? Maybe it’ll entice him to join us.”

Benny and Cas retreat to the bed and Dean’s rooted to the spot, completely focused on the two of them. They’re ridiculously attractive together, he can’t deny that, and just the thought that he’ll get to join them makes him want to abandon his post and join them in bed right away. But he doesn’t. He sucks in a deep breath and just watches.

They’re familiar with each other. Benny knows every spot to stroke on Castiel’s body to make him squirm and moan. It’s intoxicating and Dean can’t wait until he’s got that same knowledge held carefully in the back of his mind.

Castiel stretched out around Benny’s thick fingers is the hottest thing Dean’s ever seen in his life and he finally drops a hand down to touch himself, gripping the straining length barely held beneath his boxer briefs. 

“You just gonna play with yourself over there or you wanna hop in here, cher?” Benny’s warm drawl washes over him and makes him weak in his knees, but he somehow manages to shed his underwear and join them in bed.

Cas bites his lip and reaches for Dean. “My turn. I wanna open him up.”

Benny laughs and waves a hand toward Dean. “Have at it, angel.”

Castiel grins and reaches for the discarded bottle of lube, quickly slicking his fingers. Dean slaps on a cocky smile that he doesn’t quite feel and spreads his legs. “Go easy on me, hm? Been a while.”

The first brush of Cas’s slick finger has Dean’s cock bouncing in interest, so he wraps a loose fist around it and gives it a few strokes, trying to concentrate on relaxing. At least, that’s what he’d _planned_ on doing until he looked over to see Benny stroking his impressively thick cock, a hungry gaze sweeping over the scene in front of him. 

“Wanna taste you,” Dean gasps out, reaching a hand out toward Benny, who smirks and steps toward the bed. Dean shuffles himself around so he can reach Benny’s cock while Castiel opens him up, and the feeling of Benny’s warm, heavy cock on his tongue is more than enough to distract him from Castiel’s probing fingers. It’s been far too long since he’s done this, so he’s a lot more sensitive than he’d normally be, and he’s not nearly as experienced at sucking cock, especially one of Benny’s girth. It makes his jaw ache and he can’t fucking wait to have that inside of him. 

“He’s ready,” Castiel murmurs after a while, four fingers deep in Dean’s ass. Dean’s stuck between wanting to taste Benny when he comes and wanting that thick cock inside of him, but he doesn’t get much of a choice in it. Benny’s pulling away from him and before he can protest, he’s being shuffled up the bed and Castiel’s crawling in with him, settling on his forearms with his ass up in the air, practically begging for Dean’s cock.

Dean can’t scramble onto his knees fast enough. Someone presses a bottle of lube into his hand and then he’s slicking his own cock and gripping Cas’s hip with his free hand.

Sinking into Cas’s warmth is like coming home and it makes Dean’s heart clench. He can’t believe that he gets to have this for the rest of his life, much less _both_ of the men he’s in love with.

“Get outta your head, cher,” Benny murmurs, stroking a hand down Dean’s side. It sends Dean into a fit of shivers, his tight grip on Castiel’s hips the only thing that grounds him. “Let us take care of you, hm?”

Dean nods quickly, biting his lip as he rocks his hips experimentally. Castiel grunts beneath him and then rocks back onto Dean’s cock, pushing Dean back against Benny’s warm chest. His heart nearly leaps out of his chest as the solid warmth of Benny’s chest hits him, and he can barely stop himself from grinding back against Benny’s impressive cock. 

“Benny, if you don’t get in him so he can move, so help me,” Cas mutters, making both Dean and Benny grin.

“You sure you’re ready, cher?” Benny murmurs, teeth grazing the sensitive skin where Dean’s shoulder and neck connect. Dean shivers and nods quickly, fingers carding through Benny’s short hair.

“God, yes,” he breathes, biting his lip as Benny’s cockhead glides over his hole. “Wanted you for so long, please.”

Benny grunts as he sinks into Dean, sending a jolt of heat straight to Dean’s cock. “So tight, cher, damn.”

Dean lets his head loll back against Benny’s shoulder as he’s filled, eyes squeezed shut in bliss. The combination of Castiel’s warmth around his own cock and Benny splitting him open is heavenly. He could honestly die right here, right now, and be completely happy. 

“Dean—”

“Give him a minute, angel,” Benny mutters, reaching around Dean to swat Castiel’s ass. “He ain’t used to my cock like you are, alright? Let him catch his breath.”

Castiel grumbles but he does stop complaining and even starts to slowly fuck himself on Dean’s cock, little gasps and moans of pleasure filling the room. Dean’s too far gone to tell whether they’re from his own mouth or Castiel’s.

He’s not sure how long it takes, but eventually, Benny starts to move, and Dean can feel the flex of his powerful thighs against his own, pushing him into Castiel. This is better than his wildest fantasies and all he can do is hold on for dear life while Benny fucks him directly into Castiel, making both of them gasp.

He doesn’t last long—there’s no possible way that he could in this position—but he does manage to wrap a clumsy hand around Castiel’s cock and jerk him to an orgasm, one that only rocks Dean to his core as Castiel’s hole clenches around his cock. It drags Dean’s orgasm out of him blindingly fast and if it wasn’t for Benny’s arm wrapped around his chest, he’d fall directly onto Castiel, boneless.

Benny’s hips slow down, which is the exact opposite of what Dean wants, but his brain is too foggy to articulate that. He ends up just whining, but then Castiel’s shuffling off his cock and sprawling onto the bed next to them and Benny’s laying him face-down on the mattress. Dean barely has the wherewithal to turn his head to the side so he can breathe, though that’s remarkably difficult with Benny nibbling on his ear. 

“You good if I keep goin’, cher?”

Dean nods shakily, reaching back to slot his fingers through Benny’s. “Fuck me, please?”

Benny groans and squeezes Dean’s hand. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” He only takes a moment before he’s fucking into Dean, pressing him into the mattress with powerful thrusts that grind directly into his prostate and make him see stars. His dick makes a valiant effort to get back in the action, to no avail. He ain’t a teenager anymore, and besides, the overstimulation of all it actually feels remarkably good.

“C’mon, Benny, wanna see you fill that pretty ass up,” Castiel murmurs, fingers stroking down the length of Dean’s sweat-slicked back. He’s not sure if it’s the words or the soft movements of Castiel’s fingers that makes him shiver, but he doesn’t really care either way. He’s never been party to Castiel’s mouth and as he continues egging Benny on, Dean learns that it’s delightfully filthy. He can’t wait to hear more of it.

“God, you are somethin’,” Benny grunts, his nails digging into Dean’s hips as he finally comes. Dean’s boneless and sated and so, _so_ happy, so he doesn’t even bat an eye when Benny manhandles him further up the bed and snuggles up against his back. Hell, he barely has the energy to wrap an arm around Castiel and pull him close before he’s being dragged into blissful sleep.

Dean wakes in a sweaty, limb-filled mess that disorients him, at least until he remembers the previous day. His cabin gets cold in the fall, though, so he’s thankful for the warmth of the two nearby bodies, even if Benny is a fucking furnace. Carefully, so he doesn’t wake his two adoring, slumbering husbands, he reaches a hand out and brushes it along each of the lines connecting the three of them. Even in the dim, early-morning light that signals yesterday wasn’t a dream, Dean still can’t quite believe it. 

“Stop brooding,” Castiel murmurs groggily, rolling over and draping an arm over Dean’s middle. He buries his face against Dean’s neck and Dean can’t help but grin and press a kiss to the top of his head.

“I ain’t brooding, Cas. Jus’ happy to be here, is all.”

“Almost as happy as we are to have ya, cher,” Benny rumbles, punctuating his words with a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. “Let’s save the sappiness for later in the day though, hm?”

Dean’s grin widens and he nods, shuffling a bit to kiss Benny quickly. “Deal. But you’re making breakfast.”

“Only if Cas makes coffee,” Benny sighs, tugging the blankets up over them.

“Deal,” Cas murmurs against Dean’s neck. 

After only a few moments, he can tell both of them are asleep once again, so Dean takes a second to capture this moment in his mind. They both look so perfect, bathed in the warm morning light. Castiel’s hair is fluffy and sex-ruffled and all of Benny’s tattoos are on display. Dean can’t wait until he has a chance to map every single one with both his fingers and his tongue, but that’s an endeavor for another day. Right now, he’s going to soak in his very first morning with his husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/626540551680000000/string-theory-a-deancasbenny-fic-rating)
> 
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
